Multimedia messaging, or more specifically MMS messaging, is a common medium for communicating between users. Various systems and applications can make use of MMS messaging for transmitting rich media to users. However, sending a MMS message programmatically through a telecommunications platform or other system interfacing with the MMS network can complicate the development, as it requires the generation of phone specific media graphics. As the variety of computing devices expands into various form factors such as phones, tablets, heads mounted displays, watches, and other devices, the range of media content requirements also grows making it challenging for applications to provide appropriate media formats. Thus, there is a need in the multimedia messaging field to create a new and useful system and method for transmitting media messages. This invention provides such a new and useful system and method.